fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aasimar -- Rival's War
Humanoid-Celestial crossbreeds. 5th EDITION DND Racial Traits +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma (2): Aasimar are insightful and personable. Outsider (0): Outsiders with the native and aasimar subtypes. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Celestial Resistance (2): You have advantage on saving throws against necrotic effects, and you have resistance to necrotic damage. Celestial Magic (3): 'You gain +1 to the DCs and attack rolls of spells and abilities that deal radiant damage, and any spells or abilities you use that restore hit points also restore 1 extra hit point per die rolled for that effect. You know the ''light cantrip, and Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it. '''Cordial Aura (2): You are proficient with Diplomacy checks. Supernally Gifted (1): You have advantage on Intelligence checks to decipher, understand, or speak a language and on Intuition checks. VARIANTS Aasimar have varying traits depending on their mortal ancestry. Their size, base speed, regional skill, and languages will match that of their host race/society. If the parent race does not have a regional proficiency, you may choose a skill, vehicle, tool, or specified attribute check it is always proficient in or has advantage with, and you gain proficiency in that skill instead. The following assumes the aasimar's parentage is partially human (see the host race's page for the relevant information): Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 feet. Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' EBLUND: ''Religion, Vehicle (Land), Gaming set, Musical instrument, Jeweler's tools, Tinker's tools, Medicine ''RYGILD/ADARA: Insight, History, Perception, Smith's tools, Investigation, Glassblower's tools, Religion YSVEN: Survival, Athletics, Navigator's tools, Nature, Vehicle (Sea), Performance, Intimidation VARTIA: History, Vehicle (Land), Intimidation, Persuasion, Medicine, Performance, Vehicle (Sea) Languages (0): 'You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial, plus the language of your parent society, if applicable. PATHFINDER Racial Traits '+2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma (2): Aasimar are insightful and personable. Outsider (0): Outsiders with the native and aasimar subtypes. Medium (0): Receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed (0): Base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision (2): Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Celestial Resistance (3): Acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Celestial Ties (2): '''Treated as 1 level higher when casting spells with the good descriptor or using powers of the Good or Nobility domains as well as bloodline powers of the celestial bloodline. This trait does not give early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers they could already use without this trait. '''Spell-Like Ability (1): Can use detect good once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to character level). Skilled (2): +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks. Skill Training (1): Linguistics and Sense Motive are always class skills. ADD Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of the following skills, which cannot be changed later':' EBLUND: Knowledge (Religion), Profession (Merchant), Linguistics, Appraise RYGILD/ADARA: Sense Motive, Knowledge (Local), Perception, Profession (Smith) YSVEN: Survival, Climb, Swim, Profession (Seafaring) ''VARTIA: ''Knowledge (Nobility), Knowledge (History), Profession (Soldier), Ride '''Languages (0): '''Aasimars begin play speaking Common and Celestial. Aasimars with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven other languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. NOTABLE MEMBERS Vesterline de Cherubin: An Adaran appointed as a Vartian diplomat to her homeland Category:Main Game - The Rival's War